Perfection
by DupreeRose
Summary: A set of drabbles about Aang's relationship with Bumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfection**

"Sweetie. Put him down, you'll spoil him." she said with a soft but tired smile.

"No such thing." he replied dreamily as he made his fifth pass by the window cradling the hours old baby in his arms. He looked up at his wife "He's just so perfect Katara. Have you noticed?"

"I noticed Aang, even thought I haven't gotten to hold him very long." she said with a playful pout.

He looked up at her with wide eyes "Oh, sorry. I have kind of been hogging him, haven't I." he looked down at the baby "Come on. Lets go back to Mommy."

The Avatar walked across the room and placed the bundle into the waiting arms of his wife before he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She brushed her hand cross the spiky dark patch of hair on the baby's head "He is perfect." she sighed

"He knows he is." he said before he kissed her on the forehead "Don't you Bumi."

**Perfection pt 2**

Aang sat and smiled as Bumi ran behind Sokka with his wooden sword. The little boy made swift swipes and his uncle speed up just enough so that the boy couldn't land a blow on his legs. Bumi may have been little, but he was strong. If Sokka let the child catch him he'd end up with a bruise that would last a week.

Aang flinched when he heard the whack followed by Sokka yelling out and falling to the ground.

"Muthafu-" Sokka stopped himself when his nephew stood over him and touched the tip of the toy to the tip of his nose.

"I got you evil pirate. Surrender now and I won't hurt you." the wild haired boy said with the bravado of a grown man.

"I surrender." he answered with a false tremble of fear in his voice and his right hand gripping his thigh.

"Get up. I'm taking you to jail." the little boy reached down and snatched his uncle by the arm.

Sokka hopped up with the tug "I already surrendered, you don't have to be so rough."

"This is the only way to deal with scum like you."

"You've been playing with Toph, haven't you."

"You keep the chief's name out of your mouth you dirty pirate." the boy pulled his limping prisoner to where his father sat "Avatar Aang, I need you to guard this prisoner."

Aang sat up strait and threw his hand up to his forehead for a salute "Yes sir."

"Good. I'm gonna get some lunch from Mom."

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka called as he Bumi walked away "I'm hungry too."

Bumi paused "I'll see if I can scratch up some crumbs and water." then he turned and walked inside the house.

"You really should stop letting him play with Toph." Sokka whined as he rubbed his sore thigh "Damn that kid is getting strong. I have a huge whelp already."

Aang leaned back and smiled bigger "He is. He's pulling himself into Appa's saddle now. He won't let us pick him up anymore, says he's a big boy now." he noticed the warrior's expression change "What's wrong Sokka?"

"Aang, how old is Bumi now? Four, five?"

"Five in a few months. Why?"

"The other council members have been talking. They wonder…they wonder if you and Katara have ever considered that Bumi-"

"Isn't an air bender." Aang interrupted. He knew this would come up sooner or later. "We know he isn't. We've known since he was a baby, we just never said anything."

Sokka blinked at the Avatar "How'd you know?"

"Kyoshi taught me how to tell. If a baby is a bender they show very subtle sign that most people wouldn't pay attention to; a water bending baby may make ripples in the bath without moving, an earth bending baby may shift the sand,"

"Zuko's little girl's hands are always extra warm." Sokka chimed in starting to understand what Aang was saying.

"Exactly. Well, when air bending babies sneeze the room fills with cool air. I knew the first time he sneezed."

'Why didn't you say anything?"

Aang smiled again "It didn't matter. No matter what, that's my boy, you know."

Sokka smiled, "Yeah, I know. What do you want me to say to the council."

"Tell them the truth. He's not a bender."

Sokka huffed "There have also been comment's made about the fact the Katara hasn't had another baby. What if you really are the last air bender."

" We don't know what will happen. Maybe Bumi's children will be air benders, maybe Katara and I will have more kids later. Look at Mai and Tom Tom, they're 15 years apart. The air benders will survive."

"They're going to ask, what if that doesn't happen?"

Aang looked at Sokka with a serious expression "Then I'll just be the last." They heard the door open and looked up to see Katara waving as Bumi ran towards them with a big smile on his face and a basket in his hand. They waved and he said "Sokka, what Bumi is or isn't doesn't make a difference. He's perfect exactly the way he is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfection pt 3**

It had been a long day at work. Aang just wanted to cross the bay, play with his kids, eat dinner and lay down with his arms wrapped around his naked wife. When he saw Katara running up to where he and Appa landed with Kya on her hip and a worried look on his face he knew that his plans would have to wait.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" he asked as he jumped down.

" I've been looking for Bumi for a hour and I can't find him. None of the Acolytes have seen him either." she said looking like she was about to cry.

He pulled her to him "It's okay. I think I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's fine." she sighed in relief "What set him off?"

Katara looked at their two year old, the smiled at Aang "She did it today."

He looked at his wife and then at his daughter "She did it?" he looked back at Katara and smile "She bent water. And she did it so early."

"Yeah. And if she'd done it here on the island I think it would have been okay, but she did it while the kids and I were waiting for the ferry back here." Aang groaned. "Yes and the dock was crowded. It's sure to be in the paper in the morning."

"I know, I'll go get him." Aang grabbed his staff.

"Wait where is he hiding?"

Aang smiled and clicked the staff open "Can't tell you. It's where we hide when you cook sea prunes." and he took off before she could say a word.

He flew off toward the beach, but when he knew he was out of his wife's sight the Avatar swooped around and flew up to the attic of the temple. Just as he suspected, his son was there, sitting near an open window "So, sea prunes for dinner?" he asked the boy.

"No," Bumi answered "we had that a few days ago, remember."

"That's right." Aang said, feigning ignorance "So, why did you climb all the way up here by yourself. I thought this was _our _spot."

"Just wanted some quiet."

He sat next to his son "Makes sense."

They sat quietly for a few minutes "Kya's a water bender." Bumi said in a mumble.

Aang shook his head "I know." he answered nonchalantly.

"Mom told you."

"Nope. I told her when Kya was a little baby."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the Avatar. I know things."

Bumi looked at his father with pursed lips. Then he looked back down "She did it in front of everybody you know. They were all around us, whispering about how it's about time you and mom had a bender."

Aang saw red for a second, but he didn't want to explode in front of Bumi "And what did your Mom say?"

"She didn't hear them…I didn't tell her. You know how Mom is."

Aang laughed "She probably would have washed everyone off of the pier with a huge wave."

"Yeah." Bumi said with a smile that faded as soon as it came.

"You know that's not important, right. We love you and we don't care about that. What's important is that you always be true to and love who you are."

"I know. It's just hard sometime. People say…stuff."

"Like what ?" Aang asked. Bumi curled himself into a ball and he put his arm around the child "You can tell me Boom. You know we can always talk."

The boy looked at his father, tears starting to shimmer in his eyes "People say I'm not you and Mom's. They say I'm Uncle Sokka's little bastard that you two took pity on and raised."

A rage boiled up in Aang that he hadn't felt in a very long time. In his younger days he would of went strait into the Avatar State, but he controlled himself. "You know that's not true, don't you?" Bumi didn't respond "I went out in the middle of the night and picked mangos for you mother when she was pregnant with you. I was there when you were born. I held you before your mother did. You're mine and Katara's and if anyone says different you tell them to come tell _me_ that."

Bumi smiled up at his father "I will Dad."

His son's smile made his heat lighten up "Come on. Your Mom is looking for you." he said as he stood.

Bumi stood up, "Hey Dad, do you really know all kinds of stuff."

"Yep. It's all a part of being the Avatar."

"Oh…so I guess you already know that Mom's gonna to have another baby."

He picked up his staff "Of course I know that your mom is-" his eyes stretched as the full extent of what his son had just said hit him. He swung around "Your mom's what?"

"She's going to have a baby, but you already knew that."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did Katara tell you that."

"Nope."

"Then what makes you think that?"

The boy smiled bigger at his father, reveling in knowing something the great Avatar Aang didn't "Remember the other day when she made the sea prunes?" Aang shook his head "She didn't eat hers, not even a bite. She put them all back into the pot, just like-"

"When she was pregnant with Kya." Aang finished, his face beaming. He looked at his oldest "You know what this means?"

"No gross sea prunes for a while."

Aang clapped a hand on the boys back and laughed "Exactly."


End file.
